Un Sueño de una Noche de Verano
by Master the Gambler
Summary: Joe y Sora han decidido amarse pero deben abandonar sus antiguas parejas, pero todo puede salir mal en cualquier mometo en esta utópica historia. Será capáz Joe de levantarse de nuevo y luchar por el amor de Sora?
1. El Sueño

Hola!!! Bueno he vuelto a las andanzas, después de avanzar con mi historia principal decidí darle un poco de publicidad dando otra historia, esta es un tanto cebollenta, pero esa es la idea :P . Esta historia esta basada en la Marcha Nupcial de Un Sueño de una noche de verano de Mendelssohn no en la historia de Shakespeare, la cual desconozco. Este es un pequeño tributo a su genialidad por un inculto admirador.  
  
Entonces les presento sin más rodeos la historia de amor más emocionante que hayan leído, El Sueño de una noche de verano:  
  
Sueño; es un estado de la mente donde se crea un mundo ficticio a partir de los conocimientos de la persona, algunas personas creen que si se confía en ellos pueden eventualmente hacerse realidad. ¿Será posible en esta ocasión?  
  
Capítulo I : El Sueño:  
  
El Sol se posaba serenamente en el horizonte mientras era admirado por todos en esa calmada tarde de primavera, los cerezos estaban en flor y rociaban el atardecer con tonos rosas.  
  
Una pareja se encontraba en unas bancas en un parque, presenciaban con cariño y armonía el atardecer. Eran Takeru y Hikari, llevaban cierto tiempo saliendo y habían formalizado hace poco. Estaban abrazados fuertemente, como si desearan no separarse nunca, como si estuvieran destinados desde un principio ha juntarse y ahí estaban realizando lo destinado.  
  
Pero en este fin de día solamente una persona no se encontraba feliz, esta era la que por derecho le correspondía el amor, ella era la entidad que la representaba pero su corazón se encontraba hueco, digamos que ya había intentado llenarlo pero fue en vano y su segundo intento no iba con buenos rumbos. Se trata de Sora.  
  
Sora miraba tristemente a la pareja de enamorados aprovechando las últimas horas de luz de la manera más plácida que podían. Ella por su parte estaba abrigada con su clásica vestimenta, abrazándose a si misma tratando de consolarse a si misma y no perder el poco calor que le proporcionaba su tibio corazón.  
  
Una mano se apoyó en su hombro, ella la reconoció, ella ya sabía que hace un tiempo que salía con Yamato, pero detrás de eso se escondía la decepción amorosa con Taichi. Se sentía miserable por eso. Había manipulado los nobles sentimientos de Yamato para su propio bien.  
  
Yamato aproximó su boca a su oído y con una tibia voz que pretendía demostrar el amor que le tenía a Sora la saludó cortésmente. Ella no responde. Yamato se extraña por esta rara reacción. Ve junto con ella y ve a su hermano, cree comprender lo que pasa, cree tener las soluciones al problema por eso se limita a decirle:  
  
-Sora, ¿Qué pasa? - su voz pretendía llegarle a Sora, pero ella siguió estática - ¿Acaso deseas estar conmigo como mi hermano? O ¿Estás enamorada de él?  
  
Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Yamato pero esto no le agradó en lo más mínimo a Sora, sintió una repulsión por Yamato en ese mismo instante, tomó la mano de Yamato y la corrió de su hombro para así disponerse a marcharse.  
  
Yamato quedó extrañado por la reacción de Sora. Miró el suelo y decidió irse a casa, creyó que meramente era un desajuste hormonal, una broma quizás, pero estaba equivocado al creer eso, Sora no lo estimaba ya y con esa actitud que había tomado aún más equivocado se encontraba.  
  
Sora caminó largos minutos con su cabeza agachada, sus lágrimas recorrían sus delicadas mejillas, nunca se hubiera dado cuenta que tener novio fuera tan difícil, y más encima el factor de estar en la universidad le daba más trabajo y estrés, y sufrimiento, y más quehaceres, y más angustia, y más pesadumbre, y más tristeza.  
  
Sus ojos no paraban de llorar, recordaba las recomendaciones que le habían dado, se secó las lágrimas y decidió seguir siendo ella, romper con Yamato y dedicarse a sus estudios, o eso ella creyó.  
  
A la salida de la universidad se encontró con Koushiro, este intentó aliviarla de su pesadumbre pero al poco hablar se dio cuenta por sí mismo que él no estaba ayudando, así que se comportó como un acompañante. Sora al ver la actitud que tomó le reveló todos sus pesares, él consternado intentó idear una solución al problema pero no pudo. El horario y el tiempo también corrían para él, la dejó en la estación y se dirigió a su casa dejando a Sora sola.  
  
Sora entró al bus, estaba relleno de gente, se sentía sola, un ser estático en un mar de movimiento, un ente sin estima, destrozado.  
  
Un joven se puso frente a ella, pero ella aún siendo igual a resto de los jóvenes de ahí sintió algo en él que le hizo subir la cabeza. Una cabellera azul, anteojos, un aire de seriedad y tranquilidad que llegaba a intimidar.  
  
-Superior Joe - dijo Sora, luego se sonrojó para continuar -, disculpa algo me hizo decir eso.  
  
Joe la reconoció, la saludó cortésmente y platicaron sobre sus problemas, ambos estaban en condiciones semejantes, pero Joe estaba de novio de Mimi, él se percató que lo tenía de novio solo para codearse con sus amigas.  
  
Joe le explicó a Sora algunas de las razones por las cuales los hombres pueden decir amar a una mujer sin realmente sentir nada, y en una de ellas encajaba perfectamente Yamato; él solo le daba un afecto falso para poder mostrarla como trofeo frente al adversario de su vida; Taichi, y también con sus otros amigos.  
  
Sora se sintió mal. Empezó a llorar, Joe notó las marcas de las antiguas lágrimas y con un pañuelo que llevaba limpió tanto las antiguas como las nuevas. Siguió pasando lentamente el tiempo y aún ninguno de los dos tenía que bajar del tren; gracias a esto pudieron conversar lo que no pudieron en todos estos años.  
  
Joe le expresó sinceramente a Sora que mucho tiempo atrás se había enamorado de ella, pero no se había atrevido a decirle por que además de la vergüenza que él normalmente siente, él sentía que Sora estaba interesada en Yamato, o tal vez en Taichi pero nunca en él.  
  
Sora en respuesta a la demostración de sentimientos le comentó que ella siempre lo había tratado y sentido como un padre, y que aunque casi nunca trabajaron muy juntos o hablaron mucho, si se hubiera declarado ella hubiera aceptado.  
  
¿Qué había dicho?¿Qué hubiera aceptado?¿Está loca?, se sonrojó fuertemente, no podía creer que le había dicho eso, ahora como la trataría, se sintió muy mal.  
  
Pero Joe supo como responder tal declaración, sencillamente dijo lo que le dictó su sinceridad y su corazón y, junto con una sonrisa, dijo:  
  
-Gracias por el cumplido.  
  
Sora se dejó de sonrojar sintió como una nueva fuerza la llenaba al ver a su viejo camarada Joe, era algo distinto que no había sentido antes, este era un sentimiento puro, sintió como un pequeño punto dentro de su corazón se volvía rojo incandescente, su corazón se reactivó y comenzó a palpitar de manera imparable, se volvió a sonrojar, un cosquilleo corrió por todo su cuerpo, se estremeció.  
  
Joe por su parte de alguna manera pudo percibir ese sentimiento de Sora y se limitó a abrazarla.  
  
Sora se empezó a calmar con este abrazo, se tranquilizaba, se armonizaba, se armonizaba con Joe. Todas esas expresiones se transformaron en sentimientos, y esos sentimientos se volvieron amor, y ese amor estaba dispuesto a ser entregado, a quién, a Joe.  
  
El tren empezó a desacelerar Joe besó delicadamente el pelo de la pelirroja, le explicó que debía marcharse. Sora no supo como reaccionar, se quedó mirándolo a través del vidrio, sintió como se desmoronaba, pero en un arrebato de conciencia volvió a levantarse ella ya sabía la respuesta a todas sus dudas, Joe era la clave, Joe era la respuesta, Joe era la llave, Joe era su amor que por tanto tiempo había estado esperando ansiosa.  
  
Sora llegó a casa, no le habló a nadie era como si nada existiera además de Joe, entró al baño y se desnudó para entrar a la ducha, la fría agua sofocó rápidamente el calentamiento de su cuerpo, se empezó a estabilizar, en las caricias del agua sentía las manos de Joe, limpiándola de los pecados cometidos con Taichi y Yamato. Una vez terminada la ducha se tendió en su cama a pensar, o eso intentó, su mente estaba vacía, no sabía que pensar, que decirle, como reaccionar. También intentó dormir pero sus pensamientos que no había logrado recuperar poco tiempo antes ahora se agolpaban por salir y ser resueltos. No siempre se pueden todos.  
  
El amanecer fue difícil, no podía levantarse, la noche en vela y tanto de que pensar no le permitían salir de su propia casa, de su propia cama. Con unos cuantos regaños logró ser estimulada. Y así corriendo llegó al tren con un pedazo de tostada en la boca, lo engulló rápidamente y se desconectó del mundo hasta que unas estaciones después sintió una mano que le tocaba la barbilla y la levantaba para que se pudieran ver. Sora solo pudo poner sus ojos llorosos de felicidad al ver lo que tenía en frente, Joe.  
  
Sora se apuró en besar a Joe, pero este la detuvo, un tanto decepcionada aceptó que lo que había hecho era un tanto inadecuado. Conversaron de lo que había hecho esa tarde, Sora no podía decirlo, creería que era una chica fácil y que se estaba emocionando mucho con Joe.  
  
Pasó el tiempo y llegaron a la universidad, Sora y Joe se bajaron, Sora tristemente se alejó en dirección a sus clases que pronto comenzarían. Se sentía deprimida por haber estado tan cerca pero tan lejos, repentinamente entre esas meditaciones un fuerte jalón la hace darse la vuelta y es recibida en los labios de Joe. Quien después de el contacto huye hacia las aulas donde tenía que ir, ya estaba atrasado.  
  
Sora no podía creerlo, caminó inconscientemente hasta su sala y ahí estuvo en la misma condición mientras que por su mente solo se cruzaba la idea del beso, había sido en extremo corto pero con una calidez y goce indescriptible. Se sentía amada. Miraba por las ventanas esperando y deseando la salida, y su deseo se hizo realidad. Ella corrió desesperadamente en dirección donde se había despedido de Joe, lo esperó, pero no apareció.  
  
Volviendo a su tristeza caminó lentamente, se sentía decepcionada.  
  
-Amada mía, cuéntame tus pesares para poder sentirme yo aliviado...  
  
Era Joe intentando decir algo poético, o que al menos sonara bonito, a lo cual Sora le respondió:  
  
-Amado mío, tu me has decepcionado al no presentarte donde debíamos. Te has comportado con el día, llenas de calor lo que deja la noche pero nunca llegas a tiempo para saludarla, para amar a tu amada que ni siquiera sabes si existe por que no esa cuando tú sí, solo eres llevado por un presentimiento, al igual que yo.  
  
-Olvida eso, esto es un sentimiento nuevo, algo nunca antes visto, la crepitación de mi corazón requiere más fuego que solo tú puedes darme, dime que te aflige y yo seré tu médico, que velará por ti en enfermedad y si es necesario estaré noches completas en vela si es necesario, dime quien hace sentir mal para ser como un sutil asesino y eliminarlo, no dejar rastros de él en tu ser y reemplazarlo por este nuevo amor que llama a tu puerta, amada mía y, dime que te hace cojear en tu andar, yo seré tu bastón, rígido y firme para que no te caigas en el terreno difícil. Yo soy como el día, tú como la noche, estaremos condenados a nunca encontrarnos pero en esta ocasión se produce la excepción de la regla, únete a mi y se mi amada.  
  
-No es tan fácil, lo que me hace vivir, lo que necesito y siempre necesité fue tu amor y calor, pero, no podemos seguir adelante, nuestras antiguas marcas que nos unen con otras personas que alguna vez creímos amar nos atan. Así como el día tiene a la esfera de fuego llamada Sol y la noche al satélite llamado Luna, estoy condenada a nunca recibir completamente tu luz.  
  
-Deshazte de tus ataduras que yo ya soy libre, vuelo raudo por el cielo en tu espera. Si aún quedan marcas deberán ser borradas, eliminadas de nuestros cuerpos, que este nuevo sacramento de amor nos unja con pureza y extirpe los restos que nos queden, que nuestros acompañantes sean olvidados y se forme esta nueva unión, esta alianza secreta, este delirio de amor con el fin de que así se unan nuestros destinos.  
  
Sora estaba confundida, esto era como un sueño para ella, nunca esperó que Joe realmente fuera a sentir un afecto tan grande por ella, no esperó más y sin responder se acercó a Joe y lo abrazó. Joe le acariciaba el pelo mientras Sora alzaba la vista, sus bocas se atraían mutuamente, lo exigían, debían juntarse. Poco a poco. Los cálidos labios de otro los estimularon fuertemente. Un beso febril que deseaba existir, unir dos personas en una, unidor, candente, el lívido fue eliminado con el poder de este amor que sentían, solo existía su amor en un nivel superior de entendimiento, de discernimiento, tus bocas estaban unidas para largo, rogaron para que esto nunca se acabara, no querían dejar que este sueño se escapara, no lo deseaban de todo corazón.  
  
El día y la noche se besaban en un cálido e inocente beso, la noche conoció el calor y el día la aceptó, un avanzado amanecer fusionado con un prematuro atardecer, era imposible esta unión pero fue lograda, después de millones de años, al fin se encontraban unidos, la pasión y el romance emergía de ellos en una exótica manifestación de amor.  
  
Era imposible, no podían separarse, la asfixia empezaba a apoderarse de los dos, no podían darle tiempo a algo tan poco importante en un momento tan sublime, hasta que se percataron que debían ir a sus respectivas casas. Se había roto la regla de que el día y la noche nunca se debían juntar, pero ¿Será posible un segundo encuentro?  
  
Y... ¿Qué dirán los otros astros con respecto a esto...?  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*  
  
No sé si estará bien, espero que sí, ^.^, este es mi primer intento de fic de este tipo, es relativamente corto pero se volverá más interesante en el siguiente capítulo donde habrán grandes confrontaciones, no lo revisé mucho así que si por el sueño que me mata hay algo medio raro, imaginen que está bien ;)  
  
Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Reviews Gracias por leer este fic, más de mi como autor se puede leer en "La triste y trágica historia de Digimon". ^.^U ¡Sí! A la propaganda innecesaria...  
  
Master, the Gambler 


	2. La Noche

Bueno, esto es la continuación de un fic que según muchos creen que es cursi, tal vez lo sea, pero encuentro que el amor se puede expresar de esta manera, cursi o no, es amor, amor verdadero, eso creen los protagonistas, deberán pasar muchas pruebas antes de perpetuar su amor o morir (estilo romeo y Julieta, pero eso esta muy trillado :P). Espero que eso les aclare mi punto de vista, espero que les guste este nuevo intento de fic romántico, la primera parte no fue cebollenta como había predicho y más que eso fue demasiado "bonito", ahora viene la parte un poco más dark de la historia....

Noche; es la representación de Sora. También es la oscuridad, es la maldad, lo escondido y oculto, el mal de esta gran entidad podría eclipsar el amor de Joe y Sora. Nadie lo sabe, ¿Podrán sobrepasar la venida de las tinieblas?

Bienvenidos a....

Capítulo II : La Noche:

            Ya era tarde y Joe miraba al horizonte con una vaga sonrisa que mucho y nada significaba; era feliz por que había conseguido el amor de su amada Sora, pero en ese momento se daba cuenta de que había sido algo efímero y momentáneo, y más encima que no estaba Sora con él. Estaba triste.

            Vio como poco a poco el Sol se ocultaba en el llano horizonte, sentía nostalgia por lo que hace unas pocas horas había conversado con Sora, deseaba con todo su ser que el tiempo pasara rápido para poder volverla a ver, sus rojos y delicados cabellos, su estilizado rostro, sus bellos ojos, no podía sentir ni ver algún defecto en ella. Era su centro de atención, el dios que debe ser alabado, la consagración de todos sus deseos.

            De repente sonó el teléfono. Joe seguía mirando el atardecer desde una silla sin prestar atención a la llamada, el teléfono seguía sonando, un pito sonó, era esa maldita máquina que grababa los mensajes telefónicos, creía saber quien era, pero dentro de sí una pequeña luz de esperanza le decía que era Sora, rogó porque fuera ella, pero, no fue ella:

-¿Aló?¿Joe?

            Esa voz lo deprimió y lo llevó a un terrible ataque de conciencia.

-Soy Mimi – continuó –, te llamaba para recordarte que mañana vamos a salir juntos y te voy a presentar formalmente con mis padres, van a estar sólo por hoy en Japón, mañana van a regresar a Estados Unidos. ¿Entendido? No puedes faltar. Ni tampoco hacer nada estúpido. Confío en ti, adiós.

            El suave sonido de un beso terminó la llamada, Joe miraba con grandes ojos el horizonte ya sin Sol. No podía creer que esto le estaba sucediendo a él; había engañado descaradamente a Mimi, la quería, eso es verdad, pero después de mucho meditarlo el había descubierto que todo era mera imagen y que realmente la quería solo como una buena amiga, nunca como novia o amante. Aún recordaba como inconscientemente, o tal vez concientemente, Mimi lo mostraba como una rareza frente a sus amigas y podía sentirse superior por esta condición.

            La noche empezaba a cubrir a la ruidosa ciudad, la Luna tímidamente aparecía donde alguna vez estuvo el Sol. Joe recordó las palabras con Sora y sonrió al ver como la noche invadía y lo cubría con su triste velo, pero él sabía que la oscuridad de esta era un rostro falso, una máscara, porque su gran amor: Sora, se ocultaba de su acompañante Yamato para envolverlo, a él, el Día, sin ningún Sol que lo persiguiera o lo restringa. Era feliz sintiendo el frío pero también cálido abrazo de la noche, ella debía estar sintiendo lo mismo. Estaban conectados frente a la mirada celosa de Yamato que nada podía hacer, eran ellos dos en un abrazo de horas.

            Pasaron las horas.

            Joe se había quedado dormido en la silla en que miraba el horizonte. Había recordado su bello sueño con Sora, en unos bellos campos llenos de flores que llenaban sus pulmones con sus suaves aromas y perfumes, como ellos se declaraban abiertamente amor sin importar lo que digieran los demás, sin sentir resentimientos, sin promesas banales o efímeras, todo era real, todo era día, todo era noche, hasta que entre sueños su onírico amor le preguntó:

-"¿Abandonarías todo tus recuerdos, tus experiencias, tus amigos, tu pasado, tu presente por salvar un huidizo futuro?"

            Joe focalizó todos sus pensamientos en esa pregunta, Sora se lo decía con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Pero abandonarlo todo era algo horrible, no podía comprender como su amada Sora le pedía algo a cambio de su amor, y ese algo fuera un algo tan preciado para él, su pasado, sus experiencias, sus buenos y malos recuerdos, sus amigos, ¿Su presente?, no, él no se creía dispuesto, con una cara de pesadumbre observó a esa imaginaria Sora de sus sueños y con un suave y delicado pero potente y repercutiente respondió:

-No, no me siento capaz...

-Entonces me debo ir – le respondió Sora con una cara inexpresiva –, debo dejarte, con tu Sol, que ilumine tus Días y yo me ocultaré en el manto de la oscuridad de la Noche para no volverte a ver.

            Joe sintió como su corazón le exigía una explicación, no podía dejar que un sueño tan preciado para él se escurriera por sus manos como el polvo de diamante que era ella. Su corazón latía descontinuadamente, a manera de castigo. Sudaba. Su respiración era jadeante, seca y sin vida. Su existencia ya no tenía razón, debía acabarla...

            Joe saltó de la silla donde se encontraba durmiendo, estaba asustado, intimidado por una implacable Sora que había terminado con este feliz amor. Su mente se revolcaba dentro de su cabeza, no tenía ni idea que hacer, dolor. Dolor, intenso dolor procedía de su cabeza. Se golpeó, sin mucho pensarlo, creyó que serviría de paliativo, y resultó ser efectivo, hasta cierto punto. Miró para un lado y vio su teléfono. Debían ser las cinco de la madrugada cuando se pudo escuchar la voz de un amante desesperado en esa profunda noche:

            Tomó el auricular, el pitido de tono estaba ahí. Solo unas pocas teclas lo separaban de hacer un acto de locura, algo en su interior le decía que debía continuar, su corazón, otra le decía que no continuara, su mente. De pronto recordó las palabras que tan cruelmente le había dicho esa Sora:

"¿Abandonarías todo tus recuerdos, tus experiencias, tus amigos, tu pasado, tu presente por salvar un huidizo futuro?"

-Ahora sí – dijo Joe –, ahora sí Sora.

            Pulsó rápidamente los números del teléfono de Sora, un tono lento, que tranquilizaba y preocupaba, sacaba de sus casillas a Joe, nunca ese sonido que expresaba la llamada, le había parecido tan eterno y malvado, inexorable continuaba, pero un extraño sonido lo sacó de ese trance.

-¿Aló?

            Era la voz de Sora, ¿Cómo era posible que estuviera despierta a esta hora...?

-Sora – dijo Joe - ¿Qué haces despierta a esta hora?

-No sé Joe, creo que esperaba tu llamado.

-Tuve un mal sueño y decidí llamarte.

-Yo no pude dormir...

-Necesito hablar contigo.

-¿Cuándo?

-Ahora mismo.

            Hubo silencio, Joe sentía la tensión, esperaba la peor de las respuestas pero por suerte para él no fue así:

-Esta bien – respondió Sora –, ¿Donde?

-Ven para mi departamento, después yo te llevo a la universidad.

-Está bien...

            Silencio. Sonido. Corte. Fin. Todo había acabado, Joe estaba relajado y se sentía triunfador, debía conversar con Sora sobre los asuntos de Mimi y de Yamato.

            Llegó, conversaron el asunto y llegaron a un acuerdo, era un plan bastante bueno, el cual esperaban que funcionara. Sino, serían objeto de burlas de los otros y no podrían unirse como pareja de la manera más íntegra posible.

Era sencillo, sin segundos planes, sin vuelta para atrás, demasiado simple incluso, debían unir a sus respectivas parejas con alguien más, a alguien que hubieran amado o nuevo para amar. Tan sencillo era que les daba un poco de miedo, rogaban que funcionara. Eso era todo, eso era nada. Tan simple...

            Después de tan larga conversación Sora se quedó dormida en los brazos de Joe, el cual la envolvió con su cuerpo y en un fraternal y tierno abrazo se quedaron dormidos. Joe antes de quedarse completamente dormido con Sora le susurró en su oído:

-"¿Abandonarías todo para salvar nuestro huidizo futuro?"

-Sí – respondió entre sueños Sora –.

            Joe cerró sus ojos y durmió plácidamente como nunca antes.

            El día tenía en sus brazos a la noche formando una gama de colores en otro amanecer inexistente, una realización de la mente, un desarrollo inconcluso, un delirio de amor, un supuesto pecado, un inicio finalizado y un final iniciado. El día podía descender junto con la noche sin interferencia, placer, mucho placer, del verdadero amor, no hay morbo, no lívido, no hay nada malo, solo amor, fraternidad y afecto.

"Yo soy la noche, que oculta entre sus cortinas el fuego ardiente y febril del romance, yo realmente soy la romántica, la pasión, que quema y consume la carne y solo deja hueso. Hueso puro y santo, perfecto y culmine. Amor, soy amor"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

            Amanecía, Joe preparaba el desayuno de Sora y el suyo, Sora se duchaba, todo funcionaba rápido. Joe se sentía casado, era imposible borrar su inocente y feliz sonrisa de su expresivo rostro, ese pensamiento lo llenaba y lo hacía inflar su pecho y sentirse mejor.

            Pasó rápido la mañana, no hubo mucho que hacer, Joe y Sora dominaban el tiempo e hicieron que pasara tan rápido que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya era hora de salir. Hikari y Takeru se encontraban cerca de Sora al salir. Ella se animó y pidió a hablar a solas con Hikari; esta, un tanto extrañada aceptó y la acompañó a un lugar más privado. Ahí Sora le explicó lo sucedido en este último tiempo, su nueva relación con Joe, y le pidió ayuda para deshacerse de Yamato, ella lo quería, pero no como amante. Hikari aparentó comprender la situación y le prometió a Sora encontrarle pareja a Yamato para que ella pudiera quedarse con Joe, a Hikari le gustaba la idea, eran bonita pareja, se los imaginaba, y los seguía imaginando. Mientras Hikari volvía con Takeru recordó algo y le dijo a Sora de nuevo en privado:

-Ya sé quien puede ser una perfecta pareja para Yamato – le dijo Hikari con una gran sonrisa en su rostro –: Tai, mi hermano Tai.

            Sora quedó un tanto extrañada por tal confesión, pero Hikari no se demoró en explicarle que Taichi llevaba mucho tiempo buscando en amor de Yamato, pero este por prejuicios que tenía no lo había aceptado, aún amándolo. Taichi no escondía ese secreto con Hikari porque era de su confianza, y sabía que no lo haría público. Además en una de esas podía ayudarlo.

            Esta era la oportunidad.

            Sora se despidió y se dirigió donde se juntaría con Joe.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

            Joe por su parte se encontraba conversando con su amigo Koushiro, a él le tenía gran confianza y sin muchos rodeos le preguntó si conocía algún admirador secreto de Mimi para poder continuar con esta noble causa. Koushiro afirmó sonrojado. Joe se quedó mirándolo y le dijo:

-No me dirás que tu amas a Mimi...

            Koushiro afirmó con la cabeza:

-Me gusta desde mucho tiempo atrás – dijo tímidamente y eventualmente tartamudeando –, desde que éramos niños elegido yo siempre la admiré y amé, pero nunca me atreví a confesárselo. Luego tú te quedaste con ella y yo me sentí devastado.

            Joe le sonrió y le dijo:

-Ahora es tu oportunidad.

            De repente una sombra cubrió a Joe, él pensó que Sora había llegado y se levantó para besarla y saludarla, pero ya era muy tarde cuando se dio cuenta de a quien estaba besando, sus labios eran distintos, sin afecto, sin calidez, sin ternura, sin vida. No podía despegarse podría verse sospechoso, pero abrió los ojos. Y lo que vio no fue la imagen más placentera del mundo. Vio los cabellos de Mimi, cerró los ojos rápidamente, sentía como traicionaba a Sora, y de cierta manera también a su amiga Mimi, porque como amante ya no la veía. Valientemente abrió sus ojos de nuevo, pero lo que vio esta vez lo dejó frío, seco por dentro, con una aspereza increíble, un dolor en el pecho lo obligó a separar sus labios de los de Mimi y ver con más atención. Lo que vio fue a Sora, postrada en el suelo llorando viendo esta maldita escena.

¿Qué podría hacer? ¿Qué podría hacer? ¿Qué podría hacer? ¿Qué podría hacer? ¿Qué podría hacer? ¿Qué podría hacer? ¿Qué podría hacer? ¿Qué podría hacer? ¿Qué podría hacer? ¿Qué podría hacer? ¿Qué podría hacer? ¿Qué podría hacer? ¿Qué podría hacer?

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Woa! O.o ¡Qué increíble final!, nadie se lo esperaba, no es cierto? ^_^  espero que les haya gustado el Fic, este es el fic del medio en una presentación masiva de obras mías, espero que los fanáticos de "Un sueño de una noche de verano" lean mis otros fics y los disfruten como este. ^.^  Gracias por leerlo, y dejen R&R  ;)

Además de esto quiero dar en especial gracias a Lord Patamon que le gustó mucho esta obra y me puso entre sus autores favoritos, esta continuación es en parte tuya, espero que triunfes en tus fics, ;)  Suerte.

Master, the Gambler

_"Siento tu dolor, tu alma susurra en mi oído rogando que termine contigo."_

Psicópata desconocido en "La mano del pecado"

De Master, the Gambler.

Y Sí a la publicidad innecesaria!!!


	3. El Verano

Bueno, llevaba bastante tiempo sin haberme fijado que dejé atrás este, y muchos otros más, fics. Por eso, aprovechando las vacaciones, voy a continuar y al menos hacer un capítulo extra para cada uno de mis fics. ;) 

Recapitulando con la historia esta había terminado con que Sora encontraba a Joe besando a Mimi, frente a Koushiro, al cual poco antes le había asegurado que Mimi sería suya.

De todos modos me siento un tanto mal porque este es el penúltimo capítulo de esta serie. Yo lo había propuesto como una mera propaganda para mi historia principal, pero tuvo vida propia y los que la leyeron (pocos pero satisfechos con el fic que les había entregado) les agradó y me lo dejaron notado en sus reviews. 

Este es el casi desenlace de la historia, espero que la disfrute...

El Verano: Estación del año muy calurosa, con pocas lluvias en comparación al resto del año. En eso se basa este fic, en el deseo ferviente de los involucrados, de su deseo de obtener la mejor parte, de la aspereza que se crea entre ellos y la pasión desenfrenada.

En resumen: este es el penúltimo capítulo de "Un sueño de una noche de Verano"

Capítulo III: El Verano.

Era de noche. Sentía mucho frío. ¿Cómo me pudo pasar eso?, ¿Por qué a mí?, yo no la amaba, pero, aún así, la besé, sin quererlo, pero, a la vez también queriéndolo, frente a mi amigo, que le había prometido a esa mujer...

__

"...Amigo mío, tú alguna vez me dijiste maravillas sobre lo que iba a pasar y construiste en mi un mundo imaginario dentro de la frágil esfera de cristal de mi mente y ahora tú llegas y lo destrozas todo con un beso de falso y cínico amor..."

Lloro, por pena, por mi propia pena; siento vergüenza de saber que hice algo tan malo como... eso. Intenté hablar con ella... pero tampoco hubo caso...

__

"...El amor que me juraste resultó tan efímero como todos los amores que he tenido, y ahora me pides reconstruir nuestro amor con las bases de una traición. Oscureciste mi sueño y eso no te lo perdonaré..."

Y luego para empeorar la situación se me ocurrió la brillante idea de hablar con mi ex... amiga, para explicarle la situación. Casi no fueron necesarias palabras, solo me vio a mí hablando con... Sora, y verme a mí desmoralizado, acabado y destruido en el suelo suplicándole a Sora... Se dio la vuelta y se fue, sin más, solo se fue, dejando una pequeña estela acuosa detrás de sí.

¿Seré débil? O ¿Seré estúpido?, No puedo levantarme, estoy postrado, estoy llorando, estoy llorando, mierda, estoy llorando, ¡Estoy llorando!, Mierda, me muero, me muero ¡Me muero...!

...sin ti...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Pasó el tiempo. Digamos, algunos meses, finales de primavera. El tiempo no pasa en vano, ¿Sabes?, Y aunque a veces se hace corto, otras veces se alarga, se regocija con tu sufrimiento, por eso se alarga, él odia tu felicidad, por eso la acorta, que malvado es, no puedo entender por qué hace eso. ¿Será que le he hecho algo malo? No creo, yo soy bueno, no, no soy bueno. Traicioné a mi novia, no, ¡Mentira! No fue mi culpa, yo me confundí y… ¡No! Tú solo la querías como un objeto... Por favor, cállate...

- Realmente Joe no ha mejorado nada...

- Tienes razón Matt.

Yamato y Hikari habían ido a la casa de Joe después de mucho tiempo sin verlo. Se decía que solo se encerraba en su pieza y no salía de ahí. Solo para ir a estudiar. Había mejorado aún más su rendimiento, aunque parecía imposible. Enclaustrado en sus asfixiantes pensamientos su única vía de escape eran sus estudios. Yamato y Hikari se dispusieron a retirarse, se despidieron de todos los que estaban ahí. Pero en el umbral de la puerta Hikari frenó y miró hacia la puerta de la pieza de Joe; no habían entrado, solo escuchado desde afuera. Hikari se soltó de su hermano y abrió la puerta de la pieza de Joe. Yamato solo pudo abrir la boca al ver lo que había hecho. Se acercó a ella y entraron a la pieza de Joe.

La pieza estaba totalmente desordenada, con su ropa esparcida por todos lados, Joe estaba sentado sobre su cama mirando una pared, hablándole también. Le había afectado mucho perder de tal manera a Sora, a Mimi y su amigo Koushiro, aunque no era solo eso, muchas cosas habían ocurrido por el mal actuar de Joe...

__

"Sabes Kari, desde que pasó eso con Joe, que he pensado... No me siento bien estando contigo. Ya no quiero estar contigo, no lo tomes a mal, quiero seguir siendo tu amigo, solo que..., deseo volver a ser libre como era antes de..."

Después de eso, el hermano de Takeru; Yamato, se encargó de consolar a la triste Hikari. Todos miraron muy mal esa relación, no es que haya una gran diferencia de edad o que no haya habido una chispa en ese momento, sino que... Se podía notar que la relación había terminado desde un tiempo atrás, era muy obvio lo artificial que era. Pero la más afectada en esto era Hikari; estaba embarazada, pero de quién, ni ella sabía de cual de los hermanos era la cría que tenía gestándose dentro de ella... ¿Perdón? ¿La más afectada...?

Sora estaba en una clínica, escuálida, en cuidados intensivos. Después de terminar con Joe, se había olvidado de la felicidad de vivir, de sonreír, de amar. Le explicó lo sucedido a Yamato, este furioso la echó de su casa, ella lo comprendió claramente, además, perdió el contacto con Koushiro que también calló en una profunda pena, y que decir de Mimi, revolcándose cada noche en su cama por horrendas pesadillas que no le permiten conciliar el sueño.

Era un cálido día de verano, y, aún así, nadie deseaba salir a disfrutarlo, todos sentían que algo faltaba en ellos. Todo estaba perdido, las sombras oscurecían con sus mareas cambiantes las ya asfixiadas mentes de los niños elegidos, ¿Elegidos para qué? Para sufrir pensaban todos. ¿Ah? ¿Qué es eso? Uno de ellos esta feliz, ¿Podrá este último bastión de fe ayudar a los niños elegidos?

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

-¿Kari puedes venir un instante?

-¡Claro hermano! - le responde Hikari desde otra habitación.

-Te he notado extraña. Dime, ¿Qué sucede?

-Nada hermano, nada – dice muy nerviosa.

-Vamos, tú puedes confiar en mi.

-Está bien. Desde que pasó esto con Joe y Sora todo ha estado muy mal. Además de que ella esta en una clínica luchando por sobre vivir a una sobre dosis de drogas y él volviéndose demente en su casa. También Izzy y Mimi están muy mal por todo esto de la "traición" que le hizo Joe a Mimi y a Sora. – Hikari empieza a llorar - Yo rompí con Takeru, me abandonó, y luego – solloza un poco – me quedo con Matt, pero, él ya no me quiere. – Hubo un largo y delator silencio – Y estoy embarazada de uno de ellos.

Taichi se desmoronó en un sillón, estaba impactado con estas noticias. Le volvió a preguntar a Hikari y ella le respondió lo mismo. Con la boca abierta sencillamente no sabía que hacer, o bien, si era posible ayudar en algo en lo que estaba su hermana.

-Kari, ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? (NA: Asquerosamente típico).

-Me da vergüenza – le dijo Hikari ocultándole la mirada.

-Dime Kari, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

-No puedes ayudarme con lo del embarazo, eso lo sé. Pero ayuda a los demás para que puedan ser felices como antes. Incluyéndote, quiero, que aunque yo no pueda ser feliz, los demás lo sean.

-¡Qué nobles palabras Kari!, te ayudaré con gusto en esa petición.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Un timbre, una puerta se abre, una persona entra, camina por el pasillo, toca una puerta, se abre.

-Joe, tengo que hablar contigo.

Joe estaba mirando la pared, sobre su cama, en posición fetal, con los ojos desorbitados.

-Salta la cuerdita, yo ya la brinqué... – decía Joe mirando la blanca muralla mientras se balanceaba lentamente.

-¡Joe ya es hora que dejes de actuar como un cobarde! – Le gritó Yamato a Joe, algunos vecinos se alertaron con ese bullicio.

Joe con estas palabras retumbantes y furiosas lo hicieron saltar de la cama y caer directo al suelo. Joe tras ese golpe aparentó recuperar su conciencia, o al menos, reconocer al recién llegado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Le dijo Joe.

-Yo no haría esa pregunta si fuera tú, yo mejor me preguntaría, ¿En qué he perdido todo este tiempo aquí? Si no te das cuenta, allá afuera, todos los niños elegidos están sufriendo por tu culpa. No por que hayas traicionado a Mimi, no por que te hayas intentado quedar con Sora, no por que hayas besado a la mujer incorrecta en un mal momento, no por haber traicionado sin malas intenciones a uno de tus mejores amigos – Joe estaba espantado por lo que le decía Yamato, se apoyaba contra la pared. Boquiabierto esperaba que terminara de sacarle en cara tantas cosas –. No es por eso Joe. No es por eso. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque llenaste de esperanzas a muchos corazones, tu causa era justa, era genial. Pero, te equivocaste en algo. En no haber afrontado desde un principio la situación, y cuando creías que todo se venía abajo, haberte ido abajo con todo en vez de ser un pilar que sostuviera todo lo que creaste en sus mentes. Ese, ese fue tu error.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer? – Dice Joe sujetando fuertemente una sábana y con mucho miedo en sus ojos, por que él sabía lo que le iban a decir.

-Salir y reparar todo en lo que te equivocaste.

-¿Cómo?

-Primero hablando con Sora, luego con Koushiro...

-No puedo, no puedo.

-Veo que esto tomará mucho tiempo.

Algunos días pasaron, Yamato se quedó a alojar en la casa de Joe para tratar de ayudarlo. Al menos ya había una parte que estaba bien; hace poco llamaron a Joe para informarle que Sora se había recuperado y pronto saldría del hospital.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

En esos instantes Sora estaba recuperando lentamente la conciencia. Estaba postrada en una cama en un hospital desconocido para ella. Las razones por las cuales ella estaba ahí se le eran un tanto difíciles de recordar. Ella se había sentido mal, por lo de Joe, no sabía como encaminar su vida, por eso optó por... En cuentas resumidas tomó todos los frascos con medicamentos que tenía su madre y los engulló hasta el punto de sentirse satisfecha. Poco después se hizo notar su mal andar; convulsiones, escalofríos y hormigueos por todo su cuerpo. Se estaba muriendo. Por suerte alguna persona que la vio en esta condición la tomó y se la llevó para el hospital. Un frustrado intento de suicidio; ¿Qué dirían sus padres?

Sora se levantó de la cama y sintió una profunda punzada en su costado y un terrible y espantoso dolor de cabeza. Tal vez sería mejor idea quedarse acostada; eso pensó. Se quedó mirando fijamente el techo blanco de la habitación. Recordaba a Joe, era inevitable para ella. Quería volver con él pero estaba sujeta por fuertes cadenas a estar lejos de él.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Pasó el tiempo y Sora salió del hospital, todos sus amigos fueron a apoyarla, darle regalos y darle ánimos para salir pronto del hospital. Ya no había necesidad de morir, ella era muy feliz al volver a ver a todos sus amigos; pero uno falto...

-Tai ¿Sabes si pasó Joe a verme?

Taichi se daba cuenta de que a Sora aún le preocupaba Joe. Ese tiempo en el que había ayudado a Joe a sobreponerse a sus problemas no había sido en vano. Taichi ya maquinaba un plan para reunir a Joe y a Sora de nuevo. Era bien simple; invitar a Sora donde pudieran estar relativamente solos y dejarlos reconstruir y consumar su amor. No digamos que era el plan más elaborado que haya hecho, pero servía de todos modos.

-Sí, si vino. Te vino a ver muchas veces, pero en todas ellas estabas dormida. Que lástima.

-Sí...

-Oye, ¿Aún te interesa Joe?

Sora se sonroja y no le responde.

-Muy bien – Taichi mira inocentemente su reloj –, ¡Mira la hora que es!, Lo siento, tengo que irme Sora. Adiós.

Sora se quedó pensativa, ahí sentada en la cama. Le parecía que Taichi tenía algo entre manos.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Y llegó el gran día del encuentro...

El simple plan ya estaba funcionando, Joe y Sora habían estado conversando un rato ya. Taichi observaba desde unos arbustos junto con Yamato y Koushiro, el cual estaba un poco apenado aún con su amigo, pero ya se reconciliarían, él sabía.

Joe le explicó la situación a Sora, que en realidad había sido un malentendido, aunque no lo pareciera. Le explicó todo el sufrimiento por el que había pasado, que era bastante similar al de Sora. Sora lo comprendió todo, lo amaba demasiado como para perderlo de nuevo. Joe vio que era su oportunidad y le recitó en el oído unas tiernas palabras que brotaron desde su corazón:

__

"Quiero verte en mis brazos, feliz, como alguna vez fuimos en esos lejanos y antiguos Sueños, déjate caer en mi regazo que nunca te dejaré caer como esa trágica Noche, y sellemos esta unión así como sellamos nuestros labios con este dulce, tierno y ferviente beso este bello día de Verano."

Sora un tanto conmocionada y con lágrimas en los ojos miró fijamente a Joe y en una mímica insonora le dijo:

-Te amo...

Joe se acercó para besarla pero el beso fue trágicamente interrumpido por un dedo. Un dedo de Sora que frenó a Joe. Sora avergonzada se limitó a decir:

-... pero hay algo que debes saber antes...

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Lo siento pero me cansé de escribir... Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!! (Bostezo), voy a publicar este fic y los voy a dejar intrigados con lo que va a pasar. Bueno este es el casi final de este fic. Ya no falta nada para que sepan como termina todo. Bueno les voy a dar una opción; si recibo los suficientes reviews pidiendo un final específico para esta historia podría llegar a cambiar lo que les tengo preparado. O tal vez dejarlo como posible final. Bueno, muchas gracias por leer este fic y por favor dejen Reviews, aunque nos les haya gustado el fic.

Dedicado a todos mis lectores y en especial a Lord Patamon que se dio el trabajo de leer todos mis fics y querer en especial este. ;)

__

"Tengo que ser el mejor, debo controlarme y este animal que está suelto dentro de mí. Debo liberar al mundo antes de que... Eh... ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

Shaoran en "La bestia que vive en Mí"

Master, the Gambler

Y Sí a la publicidad innecesaria!!!


End file.
